hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Shindo
(Japanse) Sam Vincent (English) |image gallery = yes}} Hikaru Shindō (進藤ヒカル, Shindō Hikaru) is the main protagonist of Hikaru no Go, first a sixth grader uninterested in Go, then an Insei and finally a 1 Dan Professional. His passion in Go was sparked thanks to a chance meeting with the ghost, and mentor Fujiwara-no-Sai. Appearance Hikaru is average-sized young man with green eyes. He has short black hair with blonde bangs. He is often portrayed wearing clothing having the numeral "5"; this is a pun on the Japanese word for five: 五, which is pronounced go. As a child he tended to dress in sportier, casual clothes, but as he got older he began to wear slightly more formal attire. Personality Hikaru originally starts off as being short-tempered kid who doesn't really care about anything. He tends to blurt out his thoughts (for example, when he told the mistake to one of the children during their gameGame 3). As he progresses in Go, he seems to become more mature and serious. He is seen to be quite emotional sometimes and has a decent amount of rivalry in him, mostly towards Akira. However, in Akira's case, even being much older, he still acts like a kid, often picking fights with him over trivial things.Game 149 History As a kid, Hikaru was a normal boy who never cared about his studies nor anything else. It appears that he was friends with Akari Fujisaki since they were small. Plot Beginning Arc Hikaru first met Sai after finding a bloodstained goban in his grandfather's shed that caused him to pass out. Upon meeting him Sai explain his past Hikaru and told he serve the Emperor as go instructor during The Heinan Period state it was happy time for him to play go everyday there was another Go Instructor who challenge Sai and told the Emperor that he only need one instructor decide who will keep their position during the Sai notice that his opponent slip a white stone place among his prisoner when Sai about to protest The Instructor accuse Sai place a black stone and place among his prinsoner but Sai told he was the one who did that but the Emperor tell to silent and state he does want hear anything disgraceful happening at his pressence and order to contiune the game this resulted Sai to unable to matain his composure and resulted his lose the game Sai was banish from the captial unable to do anything else for living three day later Sai commit suicide by cast himself into a river Sai wasn't able to find peace and his soul was trap in Go Board one day Sai Heard Child voice met Young Boy name Torajiro who eventually became known Honinbo Shusaku and Torajiro accept Sai request to let him play go however Torajiro pass away result him to be seal in the Go Board one again.After that Sai then asked Hikaru if he wanted to play Go but Hikaru refused as at the time he had no interest in in the game. Hikaru eventually gives in to Sai's request after Sai sadness and scream cause him to vomit and sets out for the nearest Go Salon where he meets Akira Toya and asks him to play, unaware of how strong he is. Akira agrees to play him. Through Hikaru Sai beat Akira leaving the young prodigy devastated. Seemingly unaware of Akira's torment Hikaru then recived and flyer about an Youth Go Tourment from the Cashier where many kids will play after Hikaru he and Sai race home. The Next Day Hikaru attend a Go Class learning how to Play but however Hikaru noted had no idea what the Go Teacher was talking but Sai Point out that Hikaru was still a Beginner in the game the Go Teacher Shirakawa ask if HIkaru ever play and then Show him Ladder a type of Go Stratagey Sai wonder how stong Shirakawa is Hikaru told Sai that he was Professional Go Player and that he can make a living by just playing go when person name Akota bully a player who is weaker then him Sai did not like it and ask Hikaru to swicth with Akota's opponent to teach him a lesson with however Hikaru instead place a bowl of go stone on Akota head and Shake off his wig which result him run away Shirakawa told HIkaru to leave which Upset Sai However Hikaru remeber the flyer he recive from the Go Salon Cashier and went there Hikaru then saw kids playing go were even younger then him and was amaze by intensity and Sai was awe point out that his devotion to go 1000 year but see that all of the kids had the same passion While Hikaru was wondering around Sai notice that shape that would leave the opponent dead there and point that best move is 1 2 Hikaru then blurt out what Sai point out and a go professional notice him and take him away for Kibilitzing Later Hikaru was scoded for his Action and later let go after that while then Hikaru bump into Koyo Toya and told him be more careful Sai felt and intest aura with in Koyo and believe he might be closet to the divine move Soon after that Hikaru and Sai began to argue Hikaru blaming Sai for what happen but Sai point out that it his fault because he was one blurt it alound later Akira arrive to meet with Hikaru Hikaru was surprise to see Akira and ask him what he doing then ask if Akira was playing in tourment Akira then ask if Hikaru was Hikaru told him that he was just went there watch Akira check Hikaru hand and notice that Hikaru figurenail weren't wore out from pick up stone showing that Hikaru was beginner and remeber Ms Ichikawa statement about Hikaru never play a game before Akira then ask Hikaru if he planning to become a pro Hikaru laugh that him being a pro and never even thought about it and ask Akira if he was planning become a pro and reply he was Hikaru ask if that what Akira want to do and ask how much money does a professional go player make Akira Answer and state that a pro would earn 120 Million Yen if he earn all title Hikaru was antonish how much he can make by playing go and earning a title and ask Sai if was good enough to earn the Meijin title however Sai disapprove playing go for money Hikaru state it would be bad go pro and win a title or two Akira was enrage Hikaru words and told him that he had insult every Professional out there Akira ask Hikaru doesn't he relize how diffcult it is to become a pro and tell him that a person must persevere and make sacafice and most people despair and still wasn't good enough and that he met many kind player like that start with his Father Akira told Hikaru that he work hard perserve and make sacafice as well since he two year old he spend everyday playing go hour and hour and did his best and kept playing Akira express his frustraion why he had lost to someone like Hikaru who hold his stone as a beginner and conclude that he underestimated him because he thought he was beginner Akira then challege Hikaru to a game however Hikaru was hesitating as he already spend his time the tournament however Sai enrage stated that they barely spend time at the tournament it was Hikaru fault and tell to accept it Akira then drag Hikaru to the train station Hikaru wonder why Akira was so angry at him state he was just joking Sai however doubt Hikaru and ask if he was really joking Hikaru express frustrion why can't people take a joke Hikaru Ask Sai Middle School Tournament Arc Internet Go Arc Insei Arc Training Arc Pro Exam Arc Sai vs Meijin Arc Sai Disappearance Arc China Go Association Arc Return Arc Hokuto Cup Arc Go Hikaru has two defining traits when it comes to Go. One, is his ability to read further and faster than most players. Because he was mentored by Sai, Hikaru can sometimes think like one of the best players in history, often surprising people with a well placed move. This is shown when he supposedly makes a "dumb" play only for it to become a brilliant trap for his opponent. Another natural talent he seems to have is his ability to remember the steps of the moves of a game exceptionally well. This was first noticed by Sai which lead him to realize Hikaru's potential in learning and playing Go. He also seems to have some gut instincts when playing, often being able to play very fast and make solid moves. According to many skilled professional Go players and rivals, Hikaru's talent seems to have no limit. Hikaru shown himself to be able to make good solid even playing fast where he already think about his next move while his opponent does He also seems to prefer playing fast paced games over slow ones. As seen as when he met opponents that take a long time playing during his insei times, he complained him being slow in his mind but felt comfortable with Fuku's speed in playing. Relationships Fujiwara-no-Sai Ever since Sai entered his life, Shindo has a passion for Go. The two seem to have a caring relationship. For example when Sai disappeared this sent Hikaru on a quest to find his friend. His disappearance almost made Hikaru stop playing Go completely. Akira Touya Shindo thinks of Akira as a rival throughout the series, but seem ready to defend each other's abilites to other Go Players. Shindo and Akira have been shown squabbling over Go when playing in a Go salon. They seem to be close friends and rivals. Akari Fujisaki The two have a close childhood friendship, although Hikaru often yells or hurts her feelings when he is playing Go and messes up. Yoshitaka Waya Hikaru and Waya have a close friendship. This is shown when Waya becomes concerned about Hikaru and vice versa. Yuki Mitani The two first met when Yuki was cheating at a Go Salon. After Yuki was dragged (literally) by Hikaru to the Go Club he became apart of it. The two's relationship became strained after Hikaru announced that he would be a pro before they grew close again. Shinichiro Isumi Kosuke Ochi Games Played Gallery Hikaru and Sai2.jpg Hikaru-hikaru-shindo-24177984-335-640.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,hikago.png Hikaru.no.Go.full.50966.jpg Hikaru1.png Hikaru Shindo.jpg Hikaru Shindo (9).jpg Hikaru Shindo (8).jpg Hikaru Shindo (7).jpg Hikaru Shindo (6).jpg Hikaru Shindo (5).jpg Hikaru Shindo (4).jpg Hikaru Shindo (3).jpg Hikaru Shindo (2).jpg Hikaru and Sai.jpg Hikaru and Friend.jpg Hikaru and Akira.jpg Trivia *His shoes just happen to be modeled after Takeshi Obata's favorite sneakers. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:Insei Category:Professionals Category:Article stubs Category:Haze Middle School Category:Hikaru